Invader
by PaxRomaDacia
Summary: Gravity Falls has had many strange events occurring on a daily basis. But on one fateful midnight, a new visitor that has never been seen before arrives to town. What is it? How did it get here? Why is it here? None of these questions matter except one... Can it be defeated?


Authors note: So this is just a random story idea I thought of that involves an antagonist of one of my universes of my cartoon ideas I have created on my spare time, and I mean original as in only my own ideas, no Gravity Falls characters or anything. I just felt like making a story with it involving GF characters cause, fuck it, Fanfiction. As usual, leave reviews should you chose to do so and PM me if you want to know more about my universe if you have nothing to do with your life. Hope you enjoy.

**Prologue: The Visitor**

**O-O-O**

Midnight covered the sky of Gravity Falls, a quiet and quaint town of the paranormal, where every day something would go bump in the night. But today would be an interesting day, deep in the orbit of Earth's atmosphere, a small meteorite that was no bigger than a bowling ball, was heading its way towards the planet of earth.

The meteorite closed in fast, already burning up in the atmosphere from how fast it was going and was but a few mere minutes away from crashing, close to its destination of Gravity Falls, the first time in the town's history for a meteorite to crash land in the first place.

While almost everyone in the town was asleep, there were still a few individuals awake during the night, two of these people were the local and incompetent cops, sheriff Blubs and his partner deputy Durland, who were just coming back from their boring and uneventful patrol as usual. There was the occasional speeder here and there, but they were cooperative and were just let off with warnings.

"Not a very exciting day, is it sheriff?" Asked the deputy in a southern accent, bored out of the few wits he had from laying around.

"Yup. Just another day of law abiding citizens and sleeping on the job." Replied the sheriff, just as bored as his partner. "I guess criminals got bored with crime."

"You want to do wheelies around the station?"

Blubs perked up from his partner's suggestion. "I thought you'd never ask."

The deputy then spotted something in the sky. "Look sheriff! A shooting star!"

"I probably shouldn't take my eyes off the road, but I am the sheriff." The sheriff looked away from the road to look up, slowing down the car to see something bright go fast in the sky, but oddly enough, not as fast as a shooting star. "My Gosh, it's beautiful."

"I'm gonna make a wish!" Squealed the deputy, as he made a silent gesture before smiling.

"My wish already came true." Said the sheriff, putting a hand on his deputy's shoulder.

The usual heartfelt moment however was interrupted by their "shooting star", which seemed to get closer and closer, causing actual suspicion for both cops and making Blubs stop the car, looking at where the object was going.

The object streaked through the night sky, crash landing near the woods where the sheriff just stopped at, as a huge crash was heard throughout the town, causing the car to shake from the impact of the meteorite as the two cops panicked for a while, then calmed down when the rumbling was over.

"Should we investigate that?" Asked Durland, curious about the meteorite that had crashed. "It is right there."

"Sure. Then we go out for doughnuts." Agreed Blubs, as the two cops got out of their car and got their flashlights out, pointing them to the left of the woods and entered.

The cops shined their flashlights around, brightening up the dark woods as Durland started to make shadow puppets with his hands in the light, with Blubs commenting on how adorable that was. It only took about a few minutes to reach their destination and it shocked the two cops from what they saw.

A huge crater was formed from the crash, with black burn marks on the ground and even the trees, as smoke filled the air from where the object crashed. The two cops walked up next to the crater to see a small black meteorite in the ground, crudely shaped in the vague formation of an oval like sphere with tiny holes across the rock, fascinating the two dumbstruck officers.

"Ya see this sheriff? It's like one of them space rocks." Said Durland, amazed at the meteorite here.

The sheriff just nodded in response before speaking. "Wanna go touch it?"

"Heck yeah!"

Being the more excited one, Durland went down in the crater first with Blubs following closely behind, eager to take a closer look at the meteorite. Upon closer inspection of the charcoal colored meteorite, the two officers could see that there was something oozing from the holes, which was some kind of bright red goo that slowly oozed from the rock onto the ground, disgusting the two officers.

"Ew, what is that stuff?" Asked Durland curiously.

The sheriff shrugged in response. "I have no clue. Even for this town, that's weird."

Durland then bended over, wanting to know exactly what the goo was and shined his flashlight on the red matter, making the goo vibrate from the close flash and spooked the deputy.

"I just saw it move! I mean, move more ya know?"

The deputy then stood up and drew his pistol at the goo, as Blubs attempted to calm down his deputy.

"Relax deputy, it's not like it's some kind of scary monster."

However, Blubs had jinxed himself and stared in shock to see more red goo violently ooze from the meteorite, making the two cops step back out of the crater as they watched until the same crater they were in was now filled with the red matter.

Out of fear and an itchy trigger finger, Durland shot a bullet into the red puddle, causing it to bubble and gush out of the crater, making the sheriff also pull out his gun and step back further with the deputy and stare at the red matter, which began to leak out of the crater.

"What the-

Not many words could be said about what happened next, for all of the red matter began to converge on one spot in front of the two officers, forming together into some kind of bright red blob, no bigger than four inches as it formed a tumor like part on its front, as if it were looking at the two officers, and separated most of the upper half of its blob body to form a gaping upper jaw, letting out a horrifying and bloodcurdling screech that made the two officers cover their ears in pain, frightening the already scared cops.

"KILL IT! KILL IT WITH BULLETS!"

The two officers began to open fire on the screeching blob, hoping that their gunfire would kill the creature or at least scare it off, as the bullets managed to rip through the red blob's fragile liquid like body, splattering patches of red goo across the ground and trees while the red goo just screeched more, now sounding more angry than hurt.

The red goo had no desire to engage in the slightest bit of combat, it wanted to feast on prey it could handle at the moment, and it knew very well that whatever strange creatures were attacking it, it knew that they had guns, weapons it was all too familiar with as the bullets ripped through its body, forming holes that were instantly repaired after the bullets passed through.

When the two officers ran out of bullets, the red goo also managed to command its splattered goo stains across the area to return to the blob, regaining its full form once more while the officers held one another, waiting for death to come. However, the red goo had no desire to feast on the humans, deciding to quickly form into a long serpent like creature, while still keeping its red goo appearance and screeched once more to threaten the quivering cops, as if it were warning them to stay away, and slithered off into the dark woods to search for more suitable prey.

"Is it gone?" Asked Blubs, relieved that he and his deputy were alive, while Durland still shook in fear.

"I just wet myself."

**O-O-O**

The red goo slithered in the darkness of the woods, unfamiliar with the strange sounds of hooting owls and chirping crickets, quickly realizing that it was now stuck on an unfamiliar planet with unfamiliar fauna, even a sentient species with weapons.

The red goo had vague memories before its crash to earth, it remembered that it could change into several other forms of several creatures or even forms of its own design, it remembered the conflicts it had encountered with other beings that tried to kill it, and the last thing it remembered was that it was fighting one particular being that flashed in its memories, a figure it couldn't make out before oozing onto the earth of unknown land.

Despite the memory loss, it still retained many of its forms, the serpent creature being one of them, and tactics it had learned previously and didn't care much for its old past, regardless how smart it was, there was only one thing on the red goo's mind, biomass.

It needed biomass to further itself, to survive on the world it was on now, and it came to the conclusion that the strange world was hostile to it, no matter what the situation. It needed to adapt and adapt quickly, and luckily some of its memories the red goo had maintained were basic hunting tactics from previous wild animals it had consumed in its almost forgotten past. They would be good for hunting prey its own size but not enough against the strange sentient species with guns, so it decided that creatures its own size would have to be its priority.

The red goo slithered onward until stopping to hear a small shout not far off, poking its arrowhead shaped serpent head up to listen to the shout closely, and quickly slithered up a nearby tree above the branches, using its sticky goo matter to slither up and hide on top the branches, making its serpent body form exactly into the slightly crooked shape of the branch it was on top of to prevent from being seen from the bottom, as a group of six little bearded men appeared from the brush.

"I told you we should have asked that manotaur for directions." Complained one of the white bearded men.

"No way am I asking them for directions. The last time I asked a manotaur, he called me tiny and flexed his muscles." Replied another bearded man, who had a brown beard instead of the other little men with white beards.

The red goo formed two stalk eyes from his head, peeking them over the branch to get a vision of tiny bearded men with pointy hats, which made the goo curious that smaller versions of the first sentient creatures it found were here, but also provided it an opportunity for a hunt, they creatures looked harmless enough and had no weapons seen, and they were lost in these woods just as much as the goo was, all it needed was one to last itself for the night anyways.

While the little men bickered about directions, the red goo decided to wait patiently for the right moment to strike, not wanting to lose its prey so easily since it could not chase them properly in its smaller and weaker state.

"That's it! We're going this way and that's it!" Shouted the little man with the brown beard.

"I'm not leaving." Argued one of the white bearded men.

The brown bearded man just lowered his eyes. "All willing to leave Bob behind?"

All of the little men raised their hands except Bob, making him madder than ever.

"You're really going to leave me because you don't want to admit being lost!?"

"Geez Bob. Work on those anger issues of yours."

Bob flustered in red. "I'm not angry!"

The rest of the little men then decided to walk away, leaving Bob alone in the open.

"See you later, Bob!" Waved the brown bearded man.

Bob was left angry and alone, while he kicked a pebble as hard as he could into the bushes out of rage.

This was the perfect opportunity for the red goo, its prey was now all alone after the petty squabbling and had no idea of its presence, a situation that couldn't be any better.

The red goo silently leaked down, forming on the bottom of the branch into some kind of thin line of goo that extended further and further downward until it was long enough to touch the little man's hat, who was too busy with his anger to pay mind to the red goo on his hat.

"How could this get any worse?"

The night must have been a night of jinxes, for the little man's answer came true when he started to feel a warm ooze on his head, looking up to see a streak of red goo hanging from the branch. Before he could yell out for help, the thin line of goo entered the little man's mouth as he was about to scream, making him choke as the rest of the goo dropped down on his hat, making the little man struggle and run around the open in the vain that it will get shaken off.

It truly was in vain though, since the red goo held on while more of its mass entered the little man, making him gasp and choke since no oxygen was going in his lungs due to the goo blocking his windpipe. It took time and effort for the struggle to end, but the goo was successful as the little man could no longer move without breathing, and collapsed on the ground dead from the lack of oxygen, dying in a twisted form of strangulation.

The red goo, satisfied with its first kill on the planet, exited the little man's body and formed into a sphere body with thin arms and legs that looked like they had clawed fingers and toes, and it even formed a large mouth on the front center of the sphere body that appeared to have sharp teeth, all still maintaining the bright red goo appearance.

The twisted creature grabbed ahold of its new prey, gripping it with its large front mouth and climbed back up the tree it had fallen from to feast peacefully without interruption, settling on a branch to begin the consumption.

It would be the first of many kills.

**O-O-O**

Authors note 2: I don't really make an author's note after a chapter, but I decided to do so because I know people will have a few questions about the goo itself and I'm going to say only this, it's going to be explained throughout the story what exactly it is like, why spoil the mystery? I do appreciate suggestions to help the story be better, PM me for that as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, but I do own the red goo.


End file.
